Guanine nucleotide-binding proteins (G proteins) are a family of heterotrimeric proteins that couple cell surface, 7-transmembrane domain receptors to intracellular signaling pathways. G proteins are composed of alpha, beta and gamma subunits. The G-alpha q subunit (GNAQ) is one of the G-alpha subunits. GNAQ mediates stimulation of phospholipase C-beta and hydrolysis of GTP.
Mice with GNAQ mutations leading to overexpression of GNAQ exhibit dermal hyperpigmentation. A point mutation in human GNAQ was reported in a melanoma sample (Bamford et al (2004) Br J Cancer, 91:355-358). In WO/2008/098208 (PCT/US2008/053484), the Applicant's described the presence of mutations that constitutively activate GNAQ in melanocytic neoplasms, e.g., uveal melanomas.
Double-stranded RNA molecules (dsRNA) have been shown to block gene expression in a highly conserved regulatory mechanism known as RNA interference (RNAi). WO 99/32619 (Fire et al.) disclosed the use of a dsRNA of at least 25 nucleotides in length to inhibit the expression of genes in C. elegans. dsRNA has also been shown to degrade target RNA in other organisms, including plants (see, e.g., WO 99/53050, Waterhouse et al.; and WO 99/61631, Heifetz et al.), Drosophila (see, e.g., Yang, D., et al., Curr. Biol. (2000) 10:1191-1200), and mammals (see WO 00/44895, Limmer; and DE 101 00 586.5, Kreutzer et al.).